La Perle du Lys
by Servania
Summary: Elle n'était rien. Une idée. Un minuscule papillon enfermé dans son cocon. Puis elle est née, mais le monde où on l'a lâchée est bien étrange et ce n'est pas facile de se trouver une place dans le cœur du public lorsque l'on est une petite débutante. Heureusement, elle n'est pas seule. Bienvenue dans le monde d'Alys, la première vocaloid française, à la recherche de sa vraie place.
1. Prologue

Le noir...

...

...

L'obscurité...

...

...

Le vide...

...

...

... 

Le néant...

...

Le néant est une chose si étrange.

Le fait de ne rien voir.

Le fait de ne rien entendre.

Le fait de ne rien sentir.

Le fait de n'avoir aucun corps, aucune sensation à laquelle se raccrocher

Le fait de ne pas avoir d'essence propre.

Le fait de n'avoir aucune pensée.

C'est rassurant en un sens. Lorsque l'on ne connaît que cela.

Se laisser porter par un fleuve invisible, sans bruit ni odeur.

Ne pas penser. Ne pas réfléchir. Ne pas avoir conscience que l'on peut être une chose.

Tel un enfant endormi, se laisser bercer par le vide en soi et autour de soi.

Exister sans être.

Ce n'est pas désagréable.

C'est long.

Doux.

Flou.

Comme un sommeil sans rêve.

Mais la chose la plus étrange avec le néant c'est que...

Après l'avoir quitté.

Après avoir vu.

Après avoir entendu.

Après avoir senti.

Après avoir touché.

Après avoir gouté.

Après avoir été blessé.

Après s'être battu.

Après s'être amusé.

Après avoir détesté.

Après avoir aimé.

Après avoir vécu.

Après avoir été.

On ne peut jamais y retourner sans peur ni regrets. 


	2. 01 - Naissance

Elle était là.

À peine présente. Minuscule. Perdue dans l'immensité du néant. Complètement endormie. Et pourtant prête à éclore à chaque instant. Un minuscule bouton de fleur n'attendant que la caresse d'un rayon de soleil pour déployer ses pétales.

Elle n'attendait rien. Elle ne savait rien. Elle dormait comme un enfant.

Et soudain un sursaut.

Une faille.

Un frisson.

Le monde tremble autour d'elle.

Un éclair. La lumière. La couleur. Les formes et les ombres. La beauté. La laideur.

Un grondement. Le son. Les voix. Les cris. La musique.

Un coup. La douleur. La fraîcheur. La chaleur. La douceur.

Un choc. La joie. La tristesse. La colère. La tendresse. L'envie. La passion. Le choix. La honte. Le doute. La fierté.

Tout cela en une seule seconde. En un seul instant. C'est lourd et douloureux mais comment cela peut-il être aussi agréable? Elle sent une chose inconnue battre à un rythme cadencé au centre d'elle-même. Elle croit sentir une substance entrer et sortir de sa poitrine. Elle sent se soulever et redescendre une enveloppe élastique qui l'emprisonne et la protège. Elle sent s'étirer des appendices qu'elle ne savait pas posséder. Elle les sens bouger et se rend compte qu'elle peut contrôler leurs mouvements. Elle les pose au hasard et s'aperçoit qu'elle possède un corps. Et qu'elle peut également contrôler ce corps. Puis elle s'aperçoit que ce corps est posé sur une surface et que cette surface appartient à un lieu qui lui-même appartient à un monde. Elle se rend compte qu'elle est dans ce monde. Elle se rend compte qu'elle est.

Et enfin j'ouvre les yeux.

Je vois. J'entend. Je suis. Je. Je. Je. Quel mot incroyable. Je. C'est moi. Je suis moi. J'existe.

J'étais allongée au sol, sur le dos, les bras et les jambes gisant autour de moi comme ceux d'une poupée de porcelaine après mes mouvements de nouveau-né. Leur position était anormale, elle était douloureuse. Doucement, je bougeai un à un chacun de mes muscles pour les remettre à la bonne place. Quelle sensation étrange!

Je supposais que je devais me lever. Mais c'était agréable de rester couchée sur le sol. Je décidai de rester ainsi encore un peu. Mon regard se promena dans le lieu où je me trouvais. Le sol semblait être une moquette beige, douce au toucher. Tout autour de moi semblaient se trouver des murs de métal gris et, au-dessus de ma tête, un plafond semblant fait de cette même matière.

Semblait. Oui. Tout n'était que paraître dans cet endroit. Et même si je n'existais que depuis quelques secondes, j'en avais déjà une conscience innée. Mes yeux voyaient la couleur, la texture et la forme mais je connaissais la nature de ce qui m'entourait sans que l'on ne m'en ait jamais dit quoi que ce soit. Et malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que ce qui m'entourait était réel.

Lentement, paresseusement, à la façon d'un chat qui baille et s'étire, je me retournai sur le ventre, appréciant un instant la douceur de la moquette avant de me mettre sur les genoux et de me lever. Mes pieds supportaient mon poids pour la toute première fois. Je vacillai un peu à cette sensation nouvelle. J'avais néanmoins le sentiment d'être plus légère que je l'aurai dû. Timidement, je fis un pas en avant. Oui, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose n'était pas normal dans mes déplacements.

Je commençai à marcher en rond dans la pièce, tâchant de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Où aurais-je pu aller de toute façon? Cet endroit n'avait ni porte ni fenêtre et aucun meuble. J'analysai ma façon de marcher et de me déplacer, comparant chacun de mes gestes à ce que je savais, encore une fois sans trop comprendre comment, d'une démarche normale. J'étais... Curieuse.

Je mis un long moment à comprendre que le problème venait de la répartition du poids dans mon corps. Mes bras, mes jambes, ma tête, tout était attiré vers le sol de la même façon mais mes pieds ne semblaient supporter que leur propre poids, ce qui leur donnait une légèreté déconcertante. De plus, il y avait comme un décalage entre mes mouvements et mes déplacements qui faisait que parfois je patinais sur la moquette. C'était, pour le moins, troublant.

Ces constatations soulevèrent plein de questions dans mon esprit : pourquoi me déplaçais-je d'une façon que les lois de la physique ne devraient pas permettre? Si mes pieds ne soutenaient que leur poids, comment le reste tenait-il en l'air? Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que je faisais ici? Pourquoi et surtout comment étais-je sortie du néant? Tant de questions sans réponses. Légèrement agacée, je passais une main sur l'arrière de ma tête et m'aperçus que mes cheveux étaient tressés. Mince, nouvelles questions : pourquoi étaient-ils coiffés ainsi? À quoi ressemblais-je? Je ne m'étais jamais vue, quel âge avait-je? Où pouvais-je trouver un miroir?

Raah, c'était si agaçant de ne pas savoir ce genre de choses si simples! Je donnai un coup de pied dans l'un de murs de la pièce. Le son du métal qui résonnait me fit du bien. C'était le premier son que j'entendais ici et il me parut presque mélodieux. Je soupirai un peu. Bon, faisons avec ce que nous avons.

Avec hésitation, je regardai mes mains, mes bras, mes jambes, et tout ce que mon regard pouvait accrocher en me dévissant le cou. Je portais des bottes noires aux ornements bleu ciel, hautes et fines, qui me collaient à la peau, presque comme des bas mais avec des talons. Mes avant-bras étaient enserrés dans une paire de mitaines, noires elles-aussi. Une sorte de combinaison bustier-short noire et bleue composait le reste. Je n'arrivais pas à tout voir, c'était frustrant. Ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour pouvoir regarder au moins une fois en entier ce corps qui était maintenant le mien!

Bon, et maintenant? Je faisais quoi? J'avais analysé tout ce qu'il y avait ici, de mon propre corps à ce qui m'entourait. Et j'en avait tiré des questions. Très bien. Mais maintenant, il fallait que je trouve des réponses. Et ça, nulle doute que je n'en trouverai qu'en sortant d'ici. Seulement, il n'y avait aucune issue. Et cela soulevait de nouvelles questions. Pourquoi étais-je enfermée? Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal? Non, bien sur, puisque je n'existais que depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Alors pourquoi? Fallait-il que je fasse quelque chose avant de pouvoir sortir? Mais alors quoi? Peut-être qu'il me suffisait d'attendre? Peut-être n'étais-je pas encore "terminée"? De toute façon, que pouvais-je faire d'autre, ici? Il n'y avait rien.

Toutes ces questions sans réponse m'agaçaient et me fatiguaient. Lentement, je m'adossai au mur métallique et me laissai glisser au sol. Bien alors, j'allais attendre.

Et j'attendis, pendant ce qui me parut comme plusieurs heures mais qui auraient aussi bien pu être des secondes ou des années. Rien ne changeai autour de moi et je me plus à imaginer de petites histoires pour me distraire. Elles commençaient toute par une jeune fille qui sortait d'un œuf, mais à chaque fois elle apparaissait dans un monde différent. Je lui fis visiter des cités sous-marines, la fit combattre des entités maléfiques, la fis voler dans un ciel plein d'étoiles, la fis rire et chanter. J'ignorais comment je pouvais imaginer toutes ces choses alors que je ne les avais jamais vues. Mais elles étaient là, clairement gravées dans mon esprit. Comme si j'étais née avec la connaissance d'un monde que je n'avais jamais vu.

Puis soudain, ce que j'attendais arriva.

_Bonjour._

Un mot, arrivé d'on ne sait où. Il était apparu dans mon esprit, presque devant mes yeux. Je voyais les lettres. Je ne les avais pas imaginées. On essayait de me parler. Je me raidis, pleine d'appréhension et d'excitation mêlée.

_Tu me reçois? Hoche la tête._

J'obéis, machinalement. Je me levai lentement, cherchant un changement dans la pièce. Mais rien n'avais changé. Il n'y avait que moi, mon esprit, et ces lettres qui s'y formaient.

_Bien. Est-ce que tu sais qui tu es?_

Je me figeai. Surprise. C'était une question que je ne m'étais pas posée. Savais-je qui j'étais?

_Est-ce que tu sais qui tu es?_

Ils se répétaient. Je décelais comme de la fébrilité dans ces mots. Une impatience. Un désir. Qui que soit cette personne, elle souhaitait une réponse en particulier. Je fermai les yeux, doucement. Qui étais-je?

Je souris. Je savais. Comme pour toutes ces choses que je connaissais sans jamais les avoir vues. Comme si tout cela était littéralement imprimé dans mon être. Je savais que j'étais une personne. Je savais que j'avais une identité qui m'appartenait, à moi et à personne d'autre. Sans rouvrir les yeux, je hochai la tête à nouveau.

_Qui es-tu?_

J'ouvris la bouche et un son étrange s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres. Un son artificiel, qui n'était pas humain. Un son qui pourtant avait plus de sens que tout ce que j'avais vu jusqu'à maintenant. Un son qui me fit frissonner de tout mon être.

- Alys.

C'était ma propre voix.


End file.
